Vampire: Millenium
Write the first paragraph of your article here. __TOC__ Characters Locations Supporting Cast Timeline: Latest 10 November 1888: They visit the tailors/cobblers and find information on a man that suits the description, a man named James Thomas Sadler. They visit his flat. They see a portrait of him, in which they notice that he is wearing a ring of the Freemasons. Silas remembers hearing that Sir Charles Warren, Commissioner of the Metropolitan Police force is a known Mason. 1 December 1888: A contemporaneous explanation was offered by Robert Donston Stephenson (20 April 1841 – 9 October 1916), a journalist and writer known to be interested in the occult and black magic. In an article (signed 'One Who Thinks He Knows') in the Pall Mall Gazette of 1 December 1888, Stephenson concluded from the overall sentence construction, the double negative, the double designation "the Juwes are the men," and the highly unusual misspelling that the Ripper most probably was of French-speaking origin. 6 December 1888: '''A native French speaker disputes the claim of the writer having been French as the Pall Mall Gazett had claimed. Author Stephen Knight suggested that "Juwes" referred not to "Jews," but to Jubela, Jubelo and Jubelum, the three killers of Hiram Abiff, a semi-legendary figure in Freemasonry, and furthermore, that the message was written by the killer (or killers) as part of a Masonic plot. There is, however, no evidence that anyone prior to Knight had ever referred to those three figures by the term "Juwes." '''10 December 1888: Silas arrives at the mansion to meet Aislynn and finds a golden scroll-tube with marble caps which contains a letter that reads: “There is something diabolically intriguing going on inside the rundown St.Mary’s Church in Walthamstow Village.” They grab a carriage and go investigate. They find a mutilated nun and priest there. They meet a Bhaali downstairs with whom Silas speaks with at length before Aislynn kills her. 11 December 1888: '''They report to Harry, and also hear about the missing kindred members and the fact that James Thomas Sadler had returned from Paris. They follow Sadler and 2 of his mates as they go to Whites Gentlemen’s club and back. '''29 December 1888: John Gill, a seven-year-old boy was found murdered in Manningham, Bradford, on 29 December 1888. His legs had been severed, his abdomen opened, his intestines drawn out, and his heart and one ear removed. The similarities with the murder of Mary Kelly led to press speculation that the Ripper had killed the boy. The boy's employer, milkman William Barrett, was twice arrested for the murder on circumstantial evidence but was released. 6 January 1889: '''Lady Anne and 5 Tremere force themselves into the Deep Ward of the High Gate Asylum only to find almost 40 missing Cainites, some who had never even been noticed missing and others prominent members of the Cainite society in mainland Europe who had been on their way to London. Juliet Parr, Sheriff of North London was appointed Primogen of the Malkavian clan after Dr.Timothy was demoted in rank and status, and imprisoned in his own High Gate Asylum. '''1 May and 25 June 1889: Elizabeth Jackson, a prostitute whose various body parts were collected from the River Thames between 31 May and 25 June 1889. She was reportedly identified by scars she had had prior to her disappearance and apparent murder. 13 February 1891: '''Frances Coles (also known as Frances Coleman, Frances Hawkins and nicknamed "Carrotty Nell") was killed on 13 February 1891. Minor wounds on the back of the head suggest that she was thrown violently to the ground before her throat was cut. Otherwise there were no mutilations to the body. Her body was found under a railway arch at Swallow Gardens, Whitechapel. A man named James Thomas Sadler, seen earlier with her, was arrested by the police and charged with her murder and was briefly thought to be the Ripper himself. However he was discharged from court due to lack of evidence on 3 March 1891. '''24 April 1891: '''Carrie Brown (nicknamed "Shakespeare", reportedly for quoting William Shakespeare's sonnets) was killed 24 April 1891 in Manhattan, New York City. She was strangled with clothing and then mutilated with a knife. Her body was found with a large tear through her groin area and superficial cuts on her legs and back. No organs were removed from the scene, though an ovary was found upon the bed. Whether it was purposely removed or unintentionally dislodged during the mutilation is unknown. At the time, the murder was compared to those in Whitechapel though the Metropolitan Police eventually ruled out any connection. '''1 May 1891: A Tzimisce who goes by the name Marelle arrives at the mansion and talks with Aislynn and Silas about information exchange with Sascha. Timeline Archive Blah Back to LPR Gaming Wiki.